


Hold On

by MathClassWarfare, MysteriousBean



Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/pseuds/MysteriousBean
Summary: ForMysteriousbean'stwitter prompt- of previously unreleased art (!!!) which you can seehereand embedded in the fic, below.Thank you so much for this! I really love coming up with a story for your art.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We're on a Road to Nowhere [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209105
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



From where he’s crouched behind a boulder, all Noctis can do is watch as an unnatural wind kicks up debris and twigs and _Prompto_ —clutching at nothing but air as the malboro’s inhalation pulls him closer. Frustrated and helpless, Noctis yells raw nonsense at the swirling dust. It could be minutes before he recovers from stasis—far too long to stop this.

“Prompto, hold on to something!” Ignis shouts, before leaping away to avoid the noxious breath they all know is coming.

 _“Yep!”_ Prompto grasps at loose rocks and pulls leaves off shrubs.“Trying!”

Gladio comes barreling around to the monster’s back, narrowly avoiding the billowing green cloud, and swings his greatsword. It’s no good, though—Prompto’s already too close. The malboro is definitely going to get him.

Noctis spots a thin outcropping of rock above its head. If he times it right, he could warp up there and try to grab Prompto after he gets snatched. It’s a little high, though, and if he loses his grip on the rock, he risks falling into its mouth. His only other option is to keep fighting and try to kill the thing faster than it can kill Prompto. Neither of these choices is any good.

He thinks Prompto looks more angry than frightened as he unloads his pistols into the gaping maw that closes down around him. Noctis makes up his mind in that moment and warps.

They’ve fought enough of these things to know that any moment now, Prompto will come flying out of the mouth before it can take another bite. That will be Noctis’s only chance to grab him. Stashing his sword, he shimmies to the end of the rock. Then he holds on tight with his legs and hangs over the edge.

Gladio shouts something at Noctis that he doesn’t catch, just before the mouth opens and Prompto comes bursting towards him. 

  


Before he can fall back in again, Noctis reaches out and catches hold of his hand. When Prompto looks up at him, dazed and coughing, Noctis can tell that he’s definitely scared now.

“Prompto! H-hold on!”

  


Noctis feels his legs slip, just a little. He hears pebbles bouncing. _Fuck_. He can’t let go, and he can’t fall. He squeezes his thighs and wedges his boots further into the rock.

Even though Prompto’s suffering from the effects of a face-full of malboro breath, he manages to throw his other arm up to grab onto Noctis and swing his legs towards the rock, finding enough of a foothold for Noctis to pull them both to safety. 

Meanwhile, the fight rages below. 

“We’re okay,” Noctis shouts. Then he sits back to catch his breath, with Prompto slumped against him—clammy and disoriented. He wraps his arms around Prompto, unconcerned by who might see, and presses a kiss into his hair. That was way too close. Sometimes he forgets how dangerous it is—this life he’s dragged his irreplaceable, beloved best friend into. He fishes a remedy out of one of his pockets.

  


“If it’s not too much trouble, we could use a little help down here!” Ignis calls up at them. 

Noctis looks in time to see a magic flask explode, igniting the malboro and several nearby bushes. 

Prompto blinks and shakes his head, as the remedy clears away gods know how many nasty conditions. Voice still a little raspy, he says, “Thanks buddy,” and quickly kisses Noctis’s cheek. Then he hops to his feet, smiles wide and summons his guns. “Now let’s kill this fucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one during the ffxv book club server's monthly sprint event. The prompt was: _Character A has two choices. Neither is good. They must choose one. They have three minutes._
> 
> (I know--that's a lot of prompts for so few words!)


End file.
